The idiot she couldn't forget
by donttrytofixme59
Summary: Kagome moves away to the U.S. leaving her friends behind. what happens when she comes back and is totally different?pairings eventually InuxKag MirxSab Sessx...DONALD TRUMP! no... SessxRin
1. Chapter 1

"InuYasha! How could you! That was my last teddy bear!" yelled little Kagome hitting little InuYasha over the head with a baseball bat.

…

"InuYasha, you're such a jerk!" cried 5 year old Kagome slapping 5 year old InuYasha.

…

"Does baby Kagome miss her mommy?" mocked 6 year old InuYasha. "Shut up!" yelled 6 year old Kagome before kicking InuYasha in the spot where the sun don't shine.

…

"InuYasha, why are you such a meany?" asked 7 year old Kagome. "Screw you…" muttered 7 year old InuYasha. "INUYASHA, APOLOGIZE!" yelled a boy about the same age. "Sesshy!" yelled Kagome running up and giving him a hug.

…

"Bye Kagome." Said 7 year old Sesshy. "Bye Sesshy I hope I see you again, and InuYasha, SCREW YOU!" yelled 7 year old Kagome before driving off to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

9 years after Kagome moved to the U.S.

(hint hint, shes on her way back to Japan to live with her cousins)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, I'm warning you now. Japan is way different than the U.S. so don't expect us to fit in." explained Kagome to her best friends/ cousins Sango and Rin.

"Don't worry we'll be fine, if not I can kick some ass." Explained Sango trying to reassure her cousin.

"Buckle your seatbelts because we will start our descend shortly, and thank you for choosing Wellflyyousomewhere airlines." Announced the P.A. system.

"YAY! Were in Japan!" exclaimed Rin trying to buckle her seatbelt.

"Oh god help me now…" muttered Kagome.

It sucks so leave me alone jeez its my 1st story but 1st…

Runs around house screaming like a crazed lunatic. Jumps at window because I see people outside, choke on bacon bits (must hide). Then returns to computer like nothing happened.

Earlier on… (pitiful story) … I couldn't post any stories and I couldn't find out why, turns out I didn't say I agree to something when all I had to do was press a button and say yes but I was a jackass and couldn't find out what I was doing wrong…(sigh)


	3. Chapter 3

Airport

"Ugh this luggage is heavy!" moaned Rin trudging along while dragging her suitcases.

"Well duh, it's supposed to be heavy. Were bringing everything from home idiot!" said Sango whacking Rin on the back of the head.

"Owie! That hurt you meany." muttered Rin.

"Hey, Kagome, whos picking us up?" asked Sango ignoring Rin's muttering.

"My best friend from when we were little said he would pi-"explained Kagome before stopping midsentance. She stopped when she saw a sign, '_Kagome and friends_' but she didn't stop because of the sign, but because of the person holding it. He was really tall, with seriously long white hair. He had 4 pink (maby red I dunno) stripes on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He was wearing a red and white shirt and baggy black pants."Se-se-SESSHY!" screamed Kagome dropping her suitcases and ran to the guy. Hugging him, making him stumble back.

"Hello Kagome, welcome back." Said Sesshy / Sesshomaru removing Kagome's arms from his waist.

"Jeez, you've gotten so friggen tall!" exclaimed Kagome when her cousins caught up to her.

"Well, I'll take those to my car." Said Sesshomaru taking all the suitcases (over 5) and walking off. Leaving the girls gawking at his strength. "Well, come on. You want to go home don't you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah!" said Kagome snapping out of her trance.

Kagome's house

"Thanks Sesshomaru!" said Kagome unlocking her door.

"Will you three join me for dinner tonight for celebration of your arrival?" asked Sesshomaru setting down the suitcases.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rin before Kagome could answer.

"Well, wear something nice. I'll pick you up at six, oh, and Kagome. I have to bring someone along that you may not want to see." Said Sesshomaru getting in his car.

"Ok?" muttered Kagome while Sesshomaru drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls slowly trudged into their new house dragging their luggage along behind them. "Well, what're we waiting for? Lets go get ready!" squealed Rin running up the stairs.

1 Hour Later

"C'mon lazy ass get down here! They're gonna be here soon!" screamed Sango from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming yeesh…" she grumbled walking down the stairs. Standing there was Kagome, wearing a black dress that was tight at the top but flared out at the bottom. There was a crimson ribbon loosely wrapped around the waist, and a matching ribbon tied around the neck. It was sleeveless and ended mid-calf.

"Wow you look nice!" squeaked Rin, she was wearing a light pink 3 quarter sleeve sweater (not the ugly old lady kind… eww) with a light pink (but darker than the sweater) skirt that ended at her knees. It had a few white flowers on it, and she also had her trademark hair.

"What about me!" pouted Sango. She was wearing a Dark blue v-neck dress. It had a slit on the side that ended just above her knee with rhinestones bordering it.

"You guys look great!" squeal Kagome glomping her cousins/best friends.

"Ding dong…" (lame I know)

"Coming!" squealed Rin bouncing to the door.

"Hello lovely ladies me and Sesshomaru are here to escort you to the limo." Said none other than… Donald Trump! Not really, it was everyone's favorite monk, who doesn't obey his vow of chastity, Miroku! (With a perverted smirk nonetheless)

"Miroku!" squealed Kagome tackling Miroku to the ground. "Aww Fluff-butt managed to not murder you after all these years." She squeaked ignoring Sesshomaru's lethal growl, but soon she turned cold, "Get your hand away from my ass, perve!"

"Just checking to see if you're the same, well besides your clothes. What happened? You used to always wear bright colors." Seeing her visibly flinch he continued, "We can't have the quartet of losers without you."

"Eee! You remember! That was so fun!" seeing the weird stares from he cousins she shut up, "Well what're we waiting around here for? Lets go!"

In the Limo

"OoOoOoh, I like it!" squealed Kagome, she was currently playing with the button that made the screen go up and down. (the screen divides them and the driver)

"Damn wench can you be anymore annoying!" roared a male voice, (guess who)

Turning around she realized who it was then groaned, "Just as my night was getting good too. But no, you have to go and ruin it." Yep, sitting in the limo was Inuyasha Soichiro (haha I stole that from Kare Kano)

"Look bitch, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you have no right to talk to me like that."

"You, you mean you don't remember me?" her voice was frantic now. Slowly he shook his head no, then her depression was turned into anger, "You bastard!" she yelled and punched him in the face making his lip bleed. "I hate you!"

* * *

Dontcha all love Miroku? uhh please reveiw

Ja Ne,

ME


End file.
